Black Narcissus
|color scheme = Black |fur color = |hair color = |feather color = |eye color = |attire = |family = |alignment = Evil |food = |likes = Metarex |dislikes = Sonic and his friends |skills = Mover Mode transformation }} is a major character and an antagonist in season three of Sonic X. He is one of the four Metarex Commanders that serve as Generals of the Metarex army under the leadership of Dark Oak. Appearance Black Narcissus has an insect-like head with a singular, large purple eye. His body is thin, and composed of black armor with large shoulder armor. He also has an orb on his chest that is the same as his eye. His cape which denotes his position as a Commander of the Metarex, is light blue. Later during the final battle, he wields a large staff with a mirror on the top, using it as a melee weapon. History Many years ago, Black Narcissus was originally a member of a plant-like alien species who had decided to follow Lucas and his followers in staying behind on their planet to fight the invading forces. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, they met the opposition with much failure. Eventually, Lucas came up with a plan to transform their bodies into that of techno-organic machines. Black Narcissus and the others then took new identities based off of various flora plus the color of their new bodies. Under the leadership of Lucas (now named Dark Oak), Black Narcissus and the others eventually built actual robots and raised an army, referring to themselves as the Metarex. Black Narcissus is first seen in the series after Red Pine's death, discussing with the other Commanders about their fallen comrades failed plans. Black Narcissus complains they always argue, and mentions he only desires to avenge Red Pine's death, not caring what their leader is thinking on the matter. After Yellow Zelkova's initial defeat, Dark Oak commanded Narcissus to kill Sonic and co. with warships, however Narcissus wanted to test and analyze Sonic's abilities first. He sent a message to the Blue Typhoon, luring Cosmo and Chris Thorndyke to his base. There, he stabbed Chris (in the dub, he simply knocked Chris unconscious) after Chris tried to escape with Cosmo, and held both of them captive, using them as bait to draw in Sonic. When Sonic arrived, he was enraged by Narcissus' treatment of his friends. Powering up into Dark Sonic by pure anger (and possibly the power of the fake Chaos Emeralds everywhere in the base) he destroyed Silver and Gold, the prototype Metarex designed by Narcissus to test his speed and strength, respectively. Sonic and co. then escaped, while Narcissus was subdued by Dr. Eggman, who then offered to help the Metarex. This forced him to team up with Pale Bayleaf and Yellow Zelkova to attack Sonic and co. Together with Dr. Eggman, the trio led a large Metarex fleet attack on Sonic and his allies. He later teamed up with Pale Bayleaf to attack the Blue Typhoon, wielding a staff with a large mirror on the end. He also showed himself to be extremely vain, as evidenced by the mirror. Following his initial assault, Narcissus became fused together with Pale Bayleaf and Dark Oak, becoming one of three heads on a giant, dragon-like plant monster known as the Final Mova. Despite the power wielded in this form, Black Narcissus was eventually killed. Personality Black Narcissus is fascinated by Sonic's speed, and determined to learn its origins. Scheming and manipulative, his opinion is that understanding an enemy is the key to defeating them, and at first appeared to not get involved in combat personally, using Sonic's friends as hostages and making Sonic fight his prototypes. Black Narcissus is very vain and a defined narcissist; during his final battle, he carried a staff with a large mirror on it to admire himself. When he gets angry though, it is like he becomes another person and uses dirty language. Power and Abilities Despite being a Metarex commander, Black Narcissus is ill suited for personal combat, being unable even to defeat Dr. Eggman's seemingly weakest robots when he first appeared. However, when he joined the battle at galactic coordinates 000 some time later, he demonstrated increased fighting ability, being able to fight equally against Rouge and Knuckles without assistance. Trivia *According to Greek mythology, Narcissus was a man who was so beautiful, he fell in love with his own reflection, not even realizing it was him. He was so enchanted by his own beauty, that he died while staring at himself, and his remains were transformed into flowers. His name is a reference to this, as he stopped to stare at himself in a mirror in the middle of a battle. **Narcissus is also a name of a plant, adding to the plant theme of Cosmo's species. Gallery Sonicx-ep67-eye1.jpg|Black Narcissus's eyecatch card Metarex News - Black Narcissus.jpg Ep67 Decoe and Bocoe vs Black Narcissus.png Black Narcissus & Pale Bay Leaf S2e20.jpg Ep72 Black and Pale.png Sonic X Episode 70 - Terror on the Typhoon 500900.jpg Sonic-x black narcissus s2e20.jpg BLack Narcissus 2.jpg Sonic-x-black-narcissus.jpg Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf and Black Narcissus are together of the Metarex behold into as...The Forestation.png Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 71 Hedgehog Hunt 145646.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metarex Category:Males Category:Deceased characters